Victoria's Secret
by Padfoot2009
Summary: Although he hates Slytherins of all types, Sirius meets one which he finds more than acceptable. She has a secret which is what leads him to make the choices he does in the future. R&R please!
1. A Letter of Unfortunate Events

A/N: ok so my last fanfic dropped off into oblivion and our hearts are all weeping bitterly aren't they? ….so here's the new one featuring of course Sirius, James, Remus and Peter!! Kudos to anyanka00 who is the co author of this story….so she deserves credit. Please please please please review, because it makes me happy and it'll make anyanka00 happy and u'll be happy and we'll all be happy. 

_~Three years earlier_

"So I'm asking you to be my Secret-Keeper, Padfoot, old friend," said James casually, but Sirius could see the flicker of fear in his eyes and he heard his tremor in his voice. Sirius did not even think once about refusing. James had been his best friend for more than seven years now, and Sirius trusted him like a brother and knew that James felt the same way. He would never betray his best friend, like Brutus did. If the moment had been less solemn, Sirius would have made a joke about that, but any joke that came to his mind died on his lips. 

            "Sure I will, Prongs," he said cheerfully, clapping James on the back. 

            The next morning, as he was reading the paper, a grey owl unceremoniously dumped a letter into his coffee mug. Cursing angrily, he retrieved it and frowned. He supposed that it was more instructions from Dumbledore about the Order's future plans. As if he had enough time to finish what he had already been instructed to do. Sirius felt that Dumbledore had too much faith in the amount of tasks that could be accomplished in one day. But it wasn't Dumbledore's loopy handwriting. The envelope was covered in black formal ink. Sirius ripped it open and stared at the contents of the letter. He had to read it three times before it registered. Then he sank into a chair conveniently placed for receiving shocking owls, and closed his eyes. 

            "Bollocks!" he said softly and with feeling. 

The letter had informed him that his brother Reginald was dead; killed on a mission for Voldemort. However, this was not what had caused Sirius such shock. He had not cared much for Reginald; in fact, he felt a strong dislike for him. As he told James later that day, "Reggie bloody well deserved it!" 

What had caused the shock was the memory of a tall black-haired girl with serpent-shaped earrings…

***

A/N: NOW FOR THE OUTTAKES!!!!!!!!!

Then he unfortunately did not sank into a chair conveniently placed for receiving shocking owls, and instead fell in a heap on the floor.

What had caused the shock was the memory of a pot-bellied man in a hot dog suit hula dancing for him…Sirius shook his head. Wrong memory. 

What had caused the shock was the memory of a tall black-haired girl with serpent-shaped earrings…and his mother screaming, "Reggie, what the hell happened to you?" 

Ok. REVIEW!


	2. In Which Sirius groans about being partn...

A/N: We should all be v. proud because anyanka00 were extremely excited when she realized how well the Rolling Stone song fit in this story. As always reviews are highly appreciated. 

"In the town where I was born, there was a maaa-aaaan who said to sea. And he lived beneath the waves in his yelllllow submarine," sang Sirius loudly through the halls on the way to lunch after an especially difficult History of Magic test. 

  
  
"Would you shut the heck up already, Sirius? That's a Muggle song, but I bet the whole school has it memorized by now," Remus snapped. He was usually very calm, but unlike the others, he really cared about his grades, and the recent History of Magic test had made him grumpy. His grumpiness only made Sirius sing louder and with more gusto, although he did have the courtesy to sing a different song. This time, it was the Rolling Stones.

  
"I see a red door and I want it painted black. No colors anymore, I want them to turn black." Sirius loved nothing better than a play-on-words, especially when it was his name and in a Rolling Stone song. Even Remus had to smile, although he had heard this song quite frequently also.   
  
A tall black-haired Slytherin girl with serpent-shaped earrings had just left the Transfiguration classroom and was on her way to lunch. 

"Hey Victoria," James said casually.   
  
"Sirius you see the girls walk by, dressed in their summer clothes," Peter supplied Sirius with the next line of the Rolling Stones song while indicating Victoria. Sirius nodded shortly to the girl, who rolled her eyes and smirked back.  
  
"I'm gonna wait for Tricia," she said, nodding toward another Slytherin girl who was just emerging from the classroom. "See you guys in potions this afternoon."  
  
"James! Why do you keep talking to her? She's a Slytherin!" Sirius demanded as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
"Yeah, but she's all right. We've been over this before. Be a little more open-minded. People will start thinking you, I don't know, hate Slytherins."  
  
"James. We DO hate Slytherins."  
  
"Well, yeah. But she's ok. Ambitious. As befits a Slytherin. And although they're not too common, good people can be ambitious. And of course, twits can get into other houses besides Slytherin."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. They'd had this conversation many times, every time James was civil to Victoria in the halls.   
  
The four sat down to lunch, with James across from Lily. Sirius mouthed the words "She's quite fit" to Remus and Peter, mocking James' truly eloquent attempt to describe the pretty redhead the first time he saw her at the Sorting Ceremony. Lily threw an empty cup playfully at Sirius. Sirius never lost an opportunity in mocking James so both he and Lily were used to it.      
  
The Fab Four made their way to potions after lunch. Professor Austin nodded to them as they walked in and she handed back their grades for their last tests. For the most part, the Marauders liked Professor Austin with her cynical humor. She expected them to work hard, but she was fair.   
  
"All right, class. I've noticed that some partners don't seem to be working together quietly enough and are distracting to the rest of the class." She looked meaningfully at James and Sirius before continuing. 

" So I decided it is in the best interest of those students who find themselves getting sidetracked from their work that new potion partners be assigned."  
  
"For how long?" asked a Gryffinder girl.  
  
"Until I decide you may change. Couple months. A month. We'll see how this works out."  
  
James and Sirius rolled their eyes. Professor Austin assigned Peter to partner with Lily, Remus to partner with a quiet Slytherin boy, James to Ariadne Perkins, a girl in Lily's dormitory and Sirius to Victoria. Sirius looked around the room and thanked Professor Austin silently that none of them were with Snape. When James was civil to Victoria, it annoyed him, but if he ever tried to be civil to Snape, Sirius would punch him. Luckily, James hated Severus just as much as Sirius did. So all was well.   
  
"Great. As if being related to Slytherins isn't enough, let's partner with them." Sirius groaned to James, Peter, and Remus.   
  
Sirius spent the class period being sullen and doing his best to not talk to Victoria, except when it was absolutely necessary. She just kept smirking. He couldn't decide if the smirk made him angrier or not. This girl could almost outsmirk him.

***

A/N: No outtakes for this one! REVIEW PEOPLE


	3. Quidditch, Potions and Dances, oh my!

A/N: Anyanka00 is brilliant. So huzzah to her. Its been forever since I updated because of horrible school and such, but please please please please please please REVIEW!!! 

After class that day, our beloved Marauders went back to their common room. James, Remus and Peter were talking among themselves, arguing about Quidditch. Usually Sirius would have gladly joined in, but he was staring darkly ahead, as they walked past the giant staircase. 

"The Arrows definately will win. Have you even SEEN McGuire as Beater? He's deadly." James waved his arms emphatically, although he was walking slowly and slightly bowleggedly. Peter asked him why he was walking so...monkey-like. James grimaced and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Quidditch, huh?" Remus snickered.  
  
"Uggh. We had to practice ALL MORNING long...our beaters are NOT working together well. There's no way they will get their acts together before the next game."  
  
"Against Hufflepuff, right? They're pretty good, I heard, since Jerry Finn joined." Peter said. "And you did manage to beat Slytherin. Of course...that was before Ginfield had to quit..."  
  
"Theres no way The Arrows will beat the Wasps, James. You know that." Remus said, going back to their original topic.    
  
"A Slytherin!" This came from Sirius. The other three turned to him wearily, resigned to their fate.   
"There he goes," muttered James.   
He, Remus and Peter patiently ignored Sirius' energetic enumeration of his Potions problems. He finally shut up when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.   
  
They sat down at a table in the Common Room and prepared to have a game of wizard's chess. Sirius' sulkiness abated somewhat as he settled down to play against Remus, who beat him in twenty moves. Sirius decided (like he usually did when he lost) that he didn't like chess, and instead played with the chess pieces. He named one of the pawns "Snape" and concentrated his efforts on having the other pieces beat up that pawn. Remus, James, and Peter applauded.   
  
: : :  
  
Another day, another potions class. James and his Gryffindor partner Ariadne sat down at the table behind Sirius and Victoria. Sirius interspersed whistling and singing the song "You can't always get what you want" by the Rolling Stones under his breath as Victoria collected the ingredients from the cupboard in the back. James heard him and rolled his eyes.   
  
"You can't always get what you wannn-annnt. You can't always get what you wannn-annnt."  
  
Victoria walked up, her arms full of nasty potion ingredients like eye of frog and crushed lemon. "Some help, maybe, you-who-are-a-git?"  
  
"You can't always get what you wannn-annt," sang Sirius, ignoring her.  
  
Victoria leaned over and snapped the next line of the song back at Sirius. "'But if you try sometimes, you might find, you get what you need.' Now, damnit, give me some help if you don't want me to make you purposely FAIL this Potions assignment."    
  


Sirius looked amazed that a girl would snap at him instead of drooling and sighing. He was also slightly annoyed at having been snapped at.   
  
James smirked and contributed a couple lines of the Rolling Stones song too, as Sirius got up off his arse and walked past James' table to go to the cupboard. "And I went down to the demonstration, to get my fair share of abuse, right Padfoot?" Sirius cuffed him upside the head.   
  
Sirius brought the rest of the ingredients to the table and sat at his stool, slightly less sulky. The two of them finished their potion fairly quickly, and Sirius spent the rest of the class period drawing an exaggerated caricature of Snape, wearing a dress, instead of starting the essay that was their homework: "Write 18 inches on the differences between the Sleeping Draught and the Dreamless Sleep Potion, with an extra three inches of footnotes, to be handed in Thursday."  
  
When his quill broke, he barked at Victoria to hand him his bag so he could get another.   
  
"Uh-huh. Haven't we decided that you should stop sitting on your lazy arse and actually GET things for yourself sometimes?" Victoria replied, not looking up from the note she was writing to some Slytherin friend of hers sitting across the room.   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and reached over her to grab his bag. He shifted his other hand to his pocket to get out his wand, planning to make the legs of her chair disappear. Before his wand was out, however, she stood up and hissed: "Okay. You're gonna be my bloody partner for the next, what, month? Semester? You don't like me. Because I'm a Slytherin, all right? I get it. You claim to be more "open-minded" and yet act like a complete ASS. Let's pretend to get along so we don't fail this damn class. And how in hell did you get to be such a bloody 'pranks master' when you are so damned obvious? Ever heard of subtle?" Sirius sat there, dumsquizzled.   
  


James, who had been explaining the essay to his partner, looked up and snickered. "Fair share of abuse, Padfoot, right? And really. She's right. Subtle, much?"  
  
Sirius was astonished to find out that there was a girl at Hogwarts who had the nerve to stand up to him, instead of swooning at his every word. He fought back the smile rising to his lips, gave James a punch, and proceeded to draw him in a dress as well. 

  
So over the next couple weeks, Sirius and Victoria actually ended up working well together, although Sirius bickered as much with her as he did with James. Often, Sirius tried to steal potions ingredients to "experiment with" in the dormitory and while Victoria would threaten to tell Professor Austin, she never did actually tell. She would give him suggestions of different potions that he could "accidentally make" and often would find the ingredient lists for him. Once, she helped gather the ingredients for a potion that would make the drinker only speak troll. They nearly cracked both ribs laughing at Professor Austin's irritation and Snape's astonishment as he spent an entire Potions class pointing and grunting. 

  
Peter once commented on Sirius' lack of hatred for her, and he would only say "The sorting-hat probably just made a mistake."   
  
It was about a month before Christmas and the night after the full moon. Remus was asleep in the hospital wing and Peter, James and Sirius tried not to fall asleep into their mashed potatoes and gravy. Sirius and James were talking about a spell James had found, that would cause a person's nose hair to grow in ringlets, something which they could potentially experiment on Snape. Peter gave up trying to participate in this intellectual conversation and fell asleep on the table. Lily, who was sitting next to James, snickered.   
  
"So. James. The Winter dance. I sort of need to know if we are going together, 'cause we go to Hogsmeade next weekend and I need to get dress-robes," Lily said.  
  
"Dance?" James asked, blearily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"The Yule Ball! How can you be head-boy and not know about the dance?" Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"'Cause Head boy and girl don't organize the dance, bright one. The other mini-prefects do." James put his head down on the table, on his arms, muffling his words slightly.  
  
Lily pinched him to make him look up. "Yes, but it was decided at the same meeting that we were at."  
  
"Like I paid attention. Anyway, yes, would you like to go with me? Whenever this dance is….?"  
  


"The Friday before we break up. December 20th." Sirius said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.   
  
"Yes, I would love to go with you, and Sirius, how would you know that, when James didn't?" asked Lily. Sirius rolled his eyes and took another huge bite of his dinner.   
  
"Been asked three times already. They would have asked you Jimbo, I'm sure, don't worry, except that they all think you're engaged to this fit creature here." He indicated Lily. "Even Remmy-kins got asked by your buddy Ariadne Perkins. I'm without a mate in this lonely world." He sighed dramatically.   
  
"Yes, well, since I'm sure you turned them all down, no wonder you're without a mate," James said. "You did turn them down, I presume?"  
  
"I'm not gonna go to a dance with someone whose brainless and annoying and just thinks I'm sexy although it's true. And since lovely Lily is taken, I suppose I'll go stag." He grinned. "Stag!" He started laughing at his own cleverness. James rolled his eyes. 

***

A/N: fyi, we changed ernestina's name to ariadne just for the heck of it. So yes. Now click on the thing that says review….come on u've got this far…


End file.
